The Road I Follow
by Queen of the Insane Fangirls
Summary: Mordecai is fed up with his relationships, and he's ready to give up. Margaret decides a vacation would help him. They invite Rigby and Eileen along. Will it help them become closer? Or will their worst nightmares come true, leaving them in a world of doubts, fear, and regret?
1. Help Me

**Author's Notes: Yeah, yeah, I have another story I should be working on. Truth is, I can't remember what happened so far and who's dating who and all that. So, until I re-read it, I'll work on this little story. Hope everyone enjoys!**

 **This takes place before Rigby and Eileen were dating, but after CJ ran out on Mordecai. If that makes sense. Characters may be a little OOC, and some OC's will appear. I'm not sure how people feel about OC's yet, so I try to keep them on the down-low. But, if you guys don't mind them, I might have them play a bigger role.**

* * *

"Damn Mordecai, he just happened to be 'sick'." Rigby sighed as he trimmed the bush. He looked at the time on his watch. _2:38. I'm almost done, and it's early. For me, early? This is some kind of record..._ Rigby finished trimming the last branch and wiped his forehead. He started back for the house, looking around for Benson. He spotted Pops by an oak tree.

"Why, hello Rigby. Beautiful day, is it not?"

"It's pretty nice, a little on the warm side though."

"Oh, posh. It's perfect." Pops giggled happily. "You better not complain when the cold sets in."

"Oh, I bet I will." Rigby laughed. He said goodbye to Pops and found his way back the house. He put the hedge clippers back into the shed and went inside. "Mordecai," he called. No answer. Rigby walked upstairs and knocked on their door. "Hey, I'm coming in." He slowly opened the door and looked inside. The room was dark, the blinds and curtains shut, the lamp off, and Mordecai laying on the floor and staring at the ceiling. Rigby walked over and sat on his trampoline. He remained quiet for a few minutes. Just when he was thinking of something to say, Mordecai spoke softly.

"She's really gone."

"Yeah."

Mordecai sighed and sat up, looking at his phone. There were many texts and calls from his mother, some from Margaret, and one from Eileen. Mordecai knew they meant well, but it didn't help any. "Is Margaret coming over?"

Rigby nodded slowly. "She wants to talk it over with you. Said she'd bring lunch and you could sit outside where it's peaceful. And she's sorry."

Mordecai stood up and walked to the door. "I guess I should at least make myself presentable for her, since she's going through the trouble of coming here to talk to Mordecry." The bird walked out, leaving Rigby in the dark.

* * *

 _The Coffee Shop_

"Are you sure this is a good idea? It's only been three days." Eileen dried a glass while Margaret looked at her phone, leaning against a wall.

"Not really. I just can't forgive myself, knowing he's still in pain. I'm the reason he's been so down lately." Margaret closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. "I wish I could go back and do things differently. I loved him, Eileen. I thought I could picture myself being able to grow old with him, but I think that time has come and passed. I.. I want to make things right.."

"Yeah, I know."

The two stood in silence as Eileen continued to wash and dry the dishes. The Coffee Shop's new employees were out on the floor taking orders. The radio sang.

 _I always thought we'd be together, someday. There was nothing that could keep me away._

 _Could've worked it out somehow, but it's over now._

 _Thought you'd be coming 'round, but it's over now..._

Margaret slammed her fist against the wall just as Eileen turned the radio off.

"I-I'm sorry, Margaret. I was just getting-"

"It's okay. I think I'm gonna go."

"Stay safe."

They hugged and Margaret left. Eileen called Rigby, hoping he would pick up. "Hey, Rigby. She just left."

"Mordecai is.. getting there." Rigby answered.

"I hope this works. Has he been okay?"

"He's started to eat a little more, but no progress in talking about it."

"Mmm."

Silence. They both hated it, so Eileen broke it. "Will you stop by at all today?"

"I can swing by. I finished early and Mordecai would probably want me gone." Rigby chuckled. Eileen smiled.

"I close up tonight, so you can come anytime and I'll be here." Her cheeks started to blush as she imagined being alone with Rigby.

"Alright, see ya later." _Click._

Eileen put her phone back into her pocket and walked out to the register. She sighed contently, losing her mind in the busyness of the shop.

* * *

"Mordecai, the red bird is waiting for you." Pops told Mordecai. "She's in the backyard setting up a picnic. Good show!"

"Thanks, Pops." Mordecai walked past him and out the back door. He sucked in a deep breath and walked towards Margaret. He sat down on the blanket, looking down. "Hey." He mumbled.

"Hey Mordecai. Hungry?" She held up sandwich.

Mordecai nodded, knowing she can't cook to save her life. He nibbled on a corner and let the breeze ruffle his feathers.

"Are you okay? I just thought I'd stop by to see if everything was going okay, since she left and it was my fault and-"

Mordecai pressed his beak against hers. She blushed, but returned his kiss. His arms wrapped around her and held her close as their kiss broke.

"W-what was th-that for?"

"I don't know. It felt right." He scooted back and continued to eat his sandwich, leaving Margaret dumbfounded. _Why the hell did he have to kiss me?_

"Mordecai.."

"Margaret, I don't care anymore. If my heart is going to keep getting broken, I might as well make myself feel a little happy. Why don't I take you on a date? If you'd like, I'll drag Rigby along and Eileen can come. We can go back to how things used to be. I'll be fine... With that."

"Mordecai, I don't want you to be forced to do something you don't want to do. I know we had a bad past, but I only want to make it okay again. You don't have to pretend like you're alright. I know you, Mordecai. And stop pretending like nobody cares about you." Margaret was getting angry now. She'd kept this bottled in for so long. She stood up, clenching her fists. "You know damn well Rigby will support you and be there for you. He's doing work all by himself because you decide to spend all day sulking about a girl who you've fought with more times than I can count on one hand! He misses you, Mordecai. Why in the hell can't you work? It'll get your mind off cloud girl! I came here today to try and make things right with you. But if you wanna give me these bullshit lies, I'll just take my things and go." Her breathing picked up, and she looked down to the blue jay.

Mordecai stared up at her. Margaret was never _this_ angry about anything. "Margaret.. I... I..." His put his face in his hands, letting out a sob. "It's hard to want to live when you fuck everything up. Benson threatens Rigby and I every day to fire us because we're horrible workers. I can't keep a relationship to save my life. I'm going to lose my friends because of how terrible I've been treating them." He lifted his head to look at Margaret, tears running slowly down his face. He whispered, "Please, Margaret. Help me."

Margaret looked down to her feet, closing her eyes. "I... I don't know Mordecai. I don't want to hurt you anymore. How can I help you if I'm the reason you're not alright?"

Mordecai stood up and hugged her close to him. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. "Margaret." He breathed. "You're the only one I know who can help me. Rigby's 'help' only goes so far. And I know you can do it."

Margaret sniffled. "I'll help you."

Mordecai broke the embrace, smiling. "Any ideas?"

"Perhaps we should start by eliminating your stress. Get some time off work-"

"Good luck with that." Mordecai snorted.

"I'll get Benson to comply." Margaret grinned. "We can head upstate to my sister's cabin. There's two bedrooms, two bathrooms, four acres of land, and a beautiful scenery. There's even a waterfall and woods, just like when we went camping. Maybe we can bring Rigby and Eileen. I'm sure Rigby would be thrilled to get time off work. And Eileen has been busy with the shop lately. I think it'll help, for support. Is that okay? Do you think it'll work."

Mordecai nodded. "Come with me to ask Benson."

* * *

Rigby opened the shop door and breathed in the wonderful scent of coffee and doughnuts. He began walking down the stairs when someone's voice startled him.

"Sorry, sir. We're closed," The voice squeaked. Rigby looked at the girl. She was nervously running her hands through her curly dark brown hair.

"It's okay, Emily." Eileen chuckled. "He's with me."

Emily sighed, relived. She went back to cleaning a table, whispering apologetically, "I'm sorry..."

"You can go home, I'll finish up." Emily turned around and Eileen gave her a soft smile. Emily returned a smile and walked out. "She's new. Started today, poor shy little thing. She's only sixteen."

"Hope she doesn't take your place." Rigby laughed as he took a seat at his usual table."That would be terrible."

"You'd miss me, I know." Eileen smiled and blushed lightly as she counted the money in the register. Rigby tapped his fingers on the table, not knowing what else to say. When Eileen finished, she asked, "Do you think it went well?"

Rigby sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I hope so. It's tough to do his work, my work, and the work we needed to catch up on. I miss Mordecai. He just can't catch a break with his relationships. I want him to be happy, Eileen. I really do. I just feel so helpless, I'm not good with this type of stuff."

Eileen nodded softly and sat across from Rigby. "They're great friends, despite their past. I think Mordecai just needs to realize he should be happy with his life so far. He's got a long road ahead of him."

"Yeah. I'm just worried he'll turn into the male version of a crazy cat lady!" Rigby laughed nervously.

Eileen giggled. "Maybe he'll have ducks instead."

They both laughed and smiled at each other. Eileen looked at the time. "Shoot, it's getting late. People might get a wrong idea if the lights are still on." Eileen walked back to the back room to grab her things. When she returned, Rigby was checking his phone. "Any luck?"

Rigby shook his head. "Nothing yet." They walked outside and Eileen locked the door. "So.. Since I haven't heard from him.. do you think I... could come over?"

Eileen blushed. Luckily, the darkness prevented them from seeing very well. "I'd love to have you over Rigby."

He smiled and the walked together to her house. It wasn't far, but enough time for Rigby to reach for Eileen's hand and hold it gently. Her cheeks flushed, and she gave him a reassuring squeeze. When they reached her house, Eileen dropped his hand to look for the right key. He already missed her soft hand. They walked inside, and Eileen turned on the light. It looked exactly as Rigby remembered it.

"I'll be back, I wanna change out of these work clothes. Help yourself to some snacks." Eileen walked back the hall to her room. Rigby went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda. He went back to the living room and flopped on the couch. He took a sip of his root beer and flipped through channels. _This flat screen is nice, way better than Eileen's laptop._ He stopped on some cartoon, resting back against the couch. His phone buzzed, and he quickly got it out to look at the message.

 ** _M ords: _**_hey dude, u should come back to the house and pack up. Margaret and i planned something you'll love_

 _What the hell is Mordecai talking about?_ Rigby shook his head and thought about what to text back. "Hey, Rigby. Did Mordecai text you about packing?" Eileen stood in the archway.

"Yeah, I better get home. Sorry I didn't get to talk to you much."

"It's okay Rigby." She smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Eileen." He walked over and hugged her. She hugged back and he left.

"Oh, Rigby..." Eileen sighed and went to her bedroom to pack.


	2. On the Road

"How did you get Benson to agree to this?" Rigby threw some stuff into a suitcase.

"Margaret worked a little magic. Hurry up, we still have to get back to Eileen's so Margaret can pack."

"Yeah, yeah." Rigby finished and zipped up the suitcase. Mordecai grabbed his things and they walked out. Margaret drove her car over to Eileen's place and they walked inside. Eileen was just bringing out a bag when they walked in.

"Oh, hey guys. I was just finishing up."

"You don't have to rush, I still have to pack." Margaret laughed as she walked back to her room. Mordecai sat on the couch. Eileen walked to the kitchen and started to pack some snacks and drinks into a cooler.

"Hey, Eileen. Need any help?" Rigby hopped up on the counter.

Eileen smiled at the sight of him. "Just grab the things you want, Margaret said her parents would come over to watch the house and eat the perishable foods."

"Whatever that means." Rigby looked in the cupboard and grabbed a bag of chips.

Eileen put some cans of soda into the cooler, along with a few more bottles of water. "I can't remember if Margaret said there was anything there.. I hope there's a store near it. Oh, Rigby, can you get the doughnuts?" She looked up to see him reaching into the box of doughnuts, powered sugar on his lips and in his fur.

"Uhhh..." Eileen laughed, along with Rigby. Mordecai walked in to see what they were laughing about. Upon seeing Rigby, Mordecai joined in too. "C'mon guys, you know I get hungry at eight."

"Rigby, you're hungry anytime of day." Mordecai chuckled and shook his head. _Classic Rigby. Eating everybody else's food.._

"Hey guys, did I miss something?" Margaret stood in the doorway, hand on hip, raising a brow.

"Rigby just finished off the doughnuts." Eileen shut the cooler.

"They were getting stale anyway." Margaret smiled. "Everyone ready to go? I packed all my chargers."

"I'm all packed," Eileen replied.

Mordecai and Rigby nodded their heads as they walked outside to Margaret's car. "Eileen, you'll be okay to take first shift?"

She nodded. "I can stay up a few more hours while you sleep."

"Hey, Margaret, I'll sleep too so you and I can trade." Mordecai suggested.

The robin nodded as she shut the trunk. "Sounds great."

Mordecai and Margaret got into the backseat and Eileen drove with Rigby in shotgun. It was a little weird for him to see Eileen driving, but he knew she had driven before. The two birds fell asleep pretty quickly, leaving nothing but the hum of the car and the radio to drown out the silence.

"Hey, Eileen?" Rigby was looking out the window.

"Yeah Rigby?"

"What do you think of me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I know I'm an immature, selfish idiot, but yet I still have great friends like you and Mordecai. How can you guys even stand me?"

"Well, Rigby, I can't speak for Mordecai. But, as for me, I know you care. You do stupid things to impress people and you want to be in the spotlight after feeling like you were in your brother's shadow for years. You just want a place to belong. I know what it's like to not feel like you belong anywhere-"

"How do you know that?" Rigby looked over at Eileen.

Eileen shrugged. "I had a rough time in my teen years. Never really felt like I should be anywhere. I didn't have many friends, so I always felt left out when I wasn't around them. I guess my self-esteem probably played a role in that."

"Were you...bullied?" There was a hint of concern in his voice.

"Never by anyone but myself."

"Oh." Rigby didn't like thinking of Eileen being sad or hating herself. Or even her being in pain. He didn't want to continue this conversation, but he didn't have anything else to say. He sighed quietly and looked out his side window again. _I wish I could've been there for her. She doesn't deserve to hate herself. Why does she feel that way about herself?_

"Thanks, Rigby."

"What did I do?"

Eileen shook her head. "Is that important? I'd like to think someone can just be thankful to a person without being questioned."

"Hmm." Rigby thought on this.

"Am I hurting your brain?" She asked with a smile.

"What? No, of course not! I'm just...processing."

"Processing what I said?"

"Yeah. You're so poetic you know."

"I've heard it before."

Minutes that felt like hours passed before Rigby took out a handheld gaming console. He played it for the next three hours.

Eileen could feel her eyes drooping slowly. "Rigby, do you want to drive?" Eileen yawned.

Rigby looked back and Mordecai." I'm pretty tired myself, maybe we could switch with them." Eileen nodded, yawning again and pulling off the road. Rigby shook Mordecai. "Pssst, Mordecai. Eileen is tired. Switch with us."

"Gimme a sec..." He sat up slowly and poked Margaret. "Our turn."

They got up and Eileen rubbed her eyes as she waited outside for them to switch places. Rigby stood next to her and shivered. "You need my jacket?"

"No, no. I'm fine. But thanks anyway, Eileen."

They crawled into the back seat and Mordecai started to drive. Rigby wasn't honestly that tired, so he just watched Eileen sleep- in an innocent way. He just liked seeing her in a peaceful state. He was used to seeing her bustling around the shop. _It must be hard for her to work so hard and getting paid so little._ Rigby wouldn't know what that's like, obviously. _I wonder what it's like to work hard and be proud of it._ He shook his head and looked at Mordecai and Margaret. They were talking about some political crap. Rigby glanced back over at the mole. She was still asleep. _Hmm..._ Rigby reached out and gently took her hand. He rubbed her palm softly with his thumb. He sucked in a deep breath and took her hand in his. He held it and fell asleep.

* * *

"I'm just saying, a woman president would be great, but her ideas are terrible!" Mordecai laughed.

"Whatever." Margaret rolled her eyes with a smile. "Sure you're not too tired to drive?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How much farther is it?"

"Only like 100 miles. She said it should be all neat and stuff. She was always a germ-freak." Margaret chuckled. "But I love that about her."

Mordecai nodded. "I like things to be organized, but I suppose rooming with Rigby makes that look like a lie."

"Well, two guys living together does seem like nothing would be neat. I just hope he doesn't trash her place too much."

"I'm sure he'll be a good boy, since Eileen is going. He has to be on his best behavior or I'll punch him."

"That's a little harsh."

"It's just an empty threat. He knows I won't ever hurt him. I'm just trying to help him out with Eileen. She liked him a lot, I don't see how but she does."

"Yeah, she really does. I personally think she could do better. No offense." Margaret looked over at him.

"I agree."

"I guess that just prove love's an amazing thing. She still cares about him, even though he hasn't always been the nicest to her. But she's forgiven him."

"Rigby better not let that bite her in the ass though. Or I will hurt him." Mordecai made a fist and chuckled.

"I think Rigby's coming around, you know? He wants to treat her right now."

"Yeah, I don't get Rigby. sometimes."

"Me either."

Mordecai yawned and turned up the radio.

 _Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you_

 _I'm still alright to smile_

"Oh, man, I love this band!" Margaret started to sing along. Mordecai chuckled to himself and listened.

 _There is no doubt you're in my heart now_

 _Said woman take it slow, and it'll work itself out fine_

 _All we need is just a little patience..._

Mordecai turned off the highway and looked at the signs. "So should I go left or right?"

"Make a left onto 420." Mordecai laughed at it's name. "What's so funny?"

Mordecai cocked a brow and looked over at her. "420? Weed?" As soon as she got it, Margaret tittered.

"Okay, okay. I'm just a little tired and that's why I didn't get it. Hey, look. The road's on the right." Think I should wake them up?"

Mordecai shook his head. "I got this." He turned up the radio louder, causing Rigby to whine.

"Turn that down!" He covered his ears and sat up.

Mordecai grinned and turned it down. "We're almost there, get Eileen up."

"How didn't she wake up from you being an asshole," Rigby mumbled. He gently shook Eileen's shoulder. "Hey, Eileen. We're at the hotel-"

"Cabin." Margaret corrected.

"Yeah, yeah. We're at the cabin." Rigby mocked her.

Eileen yawned and stretched, taking her earbuds out. "Hm? We're there?"

Rigby face-palmed on instinct. "You were smart, bringing headphones. Mordecai woke me up in a rude way."

Eileen smiled, putting them into her bag. "I always come prepared."

The four got out and unloaded their things. Margaret unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Oh this place is gorgeous!"

The rest joined her.


	3. Promise? Promise

**Author's Notes: Totally irrelevant, but, is anyone else upset Gravity Falls is ending for good? Ugh..**

 **On a lighter note, those of you who haven't seen the new Regular Show movie: 12/10, would watch again**

 **Those of you who have seen it: ALWAYS PROTECT YOUR PEPPERONIS BRO!**

 **Enough of my personal garbage, let's see how the gang likes the cabin...**

* * *

Rigby ran upstairs to check out the house. Mordecai walked into the kitchen to start putting the soda and food away.

"So, who's sleeping where?" Eileen sat her bag on the coffee table.

"I call this one!" Rigby called.

Margaret laughed. "I guess that settles it. You and Rigby take that room, Mordecai and I will room in the other."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Eileen frowned at her friend.

The robin shrugged. "I'm pretty sure the room Rigby picked is the one with the queen bed. The other has two twin sized beds."

"I don't think Rigby would want me to sleep in the same room as him, let alone the same _bed."_

Margaret put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "This is between you and him, Eileen. If you honestly can't come to an agreement, I'm sure Mordecai and I will switch."

"Hey, gals." Mordecai walked in. "Food's all put away."

Rigby came running down the stairs. "All my crap's put away. Let's go exploring!"

Margaret rolled her eyes. "Give the rest of us a chance."

"Maybe we can go out for a little while..." Mordecai gave her a sly smile.

Margaret laughed. "Fine, fine. We could go swimming in the lake if you guys want."

"Yes!" Mordecai and Rigby yelled in unison. Eileen looked at the ground. The boys already ran outside. Eileen sighed and looked in her suitcase.

"Guess I better get this out.."

Margaret walked into the bathroom to change. Eileen took the other one. Margaret got out first, looking around the house. _She must be outside already._ She walked out and saw Mordecai ready to throw Rigby in. Rigby was flailing and screaming. "Hey, go easy boys."

They both looked at Margaret. She was wearing a baby blue bikini. It was a little too small at the top, causing Mordecai and Rigby's mouth to hang open. Eileen looked out the window and saw them both staring at her. Instantly, Eileen's cheeks flushed with anger. She ran back into the bathroom and locked the door. She slipped off her swimwear and looked at herself in the mirror. Of course she didn't have a figure as good as Margaret's, but she never considered herself fat. She grabbed the skin on her hips. She gasped, grabbing excess skin all over her body. _Is it true? Am I heavier than I thought?_ She desperately tried to look for a scale, but there was nothing here. She sat on the floor and hugged her legs against her, rocking softly. _I don't want to be fat. I want to be thin. Rigby would notice me then..._ Eileen rested her forehead on her knees and cried.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, outside..._

Mordecai and Rigby stared at Margaret, mouths wide open.

"Quit staring you pervs!" Margaret tried to cover herself. "Boys are such a waste of my breath." She mumbled.

With Mordecai distracted, Rigby was able to get free. He flicked his wing and yelled, "You're it!" The raccoon ran off. Mordecai grumbled as he watched Rigby.

He then ran over and touched Margaret's wing, screaming. "You're it!" He ran into Rigby's direction.

"Hey! That's unfair!" Margaret ran after them. She ran to the edge of the lake, panting. _Where could they have gone? Surely they're in worse shape than me.. Well, definitely Rigby..._ Suddenly, she heard a rustling of leaves. _Aha! I got 'em now!_ She tip-toed over to the location of the noise, only to be grabbed around the waist. "Hey! Put me down!"

Mordecai laughed and ran over to the lake. "Ready Rigby?"

"Ready!" Mordecai threw her in and Rigby dove in, grabbing her legs and pulling her under. Rigby surfaced and hopped onto the shore, panting. "Whew, we got her." Rigby looked at Mordecai.

"Dude, do you think she's okay?" Mordecai asked worriedly. He jumped into the lake. Margaret popped her head up, using both wings to hold Mordecai's head under.

She laughed maniacally. "You're it!" She cried. Mordecai struggled to free from her grasp. Margaret left go and he swam back to the shore, trying to get his breath back.

"That was...the most intense...game of tag...ever." Mordecai managed to say between breaths. Margaret just giggled.

Rigby looked around. "Hey, Margaret. Where's Eileen?" His voice was drowned out by her laughter. He decided to go check on her. Rigby got up and walked back into the house. "Eileen!" He called. He looked in the kitchen, in the living room, even in the bedrooms. He saw the bathroom door closed and knocked softly on it. "Hey, Eileen. Why haven't you come out?"

"Why don't you just go and stare at Margaret!" She wailed.

Rigby stood there, stunned. _She saw me staring at Margaret?_ "Ei-Eileen, I didn't mean to. I-I was just-"

"I know exactly what you were doing, Rigby. Just, go away..." He could hear Eileen sobbing.

"Eileen, please let me in. I want to apologize to you face-to-face..." Rigby rested his hand against the door, whispering, "Please, Eileen."

Slowly, the door unlocked and opened a small crack. Rigby opened it wider and walked into the dark bathroom. He could make out a figure in the corner. He sat down next to her, leaving a small amount of space between them. "Why do you even care?" Eileen sniffled and rose her head to look at him.

"I care about you... It hurts me to see you in pain. Can I hug you?" She nodded softly. Rigby wrapped his arms around Eileen and pulled her close. He held her and petted her hair softly. "I don't know why I do some of the tings I do. I don't want to hurt you, Eileen. I want you to be happy. But it seems like I'm constantly dragging you down by something stupid I do..." Rigby exhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry, Rigby. I guess I did come on a little strong.. I just liked you so much, and I just wanted you to like me too."

"I do like you, Eileen. I just don't know if I'm ready for a relationship. I wouldn't want to disappoint you..."

"I understand. Thank you."

Rigby nodded and held her tight. He realized he felt a lot of her fur. "Uhh... Eileen..?"

She jumped up quickly and grabbed her pants. "Oh, uh, sorry. I was just getting dressed when you came in and I didn't finish.." She threw her shirt on. _Thank god the lights are off._

"It alright." He stood up. "You wanna play some video games? I saw a few consoles in the living room."

Eileen brightened up. "I'd be delighted to."

They walked out and Eileen went to the kitchen to grab them soda and snacks while Rigby set up the game. As Eileen walked in, she asked, "So, what're we playing?"

Rigby blew on the game cartridge. "Thought we'd go old-school and play some Immortal Combat on the Ness system." He put it in and pushed the button up to turn it on. They sat down and watched the mini-intro. "Remember how to play?"

"I might be a little rusty, but I think I'll learn 'em again." The intro ended and they picked their characters. "Rigby, do you think Mordecai and Margaret are okay that you ditched them?"

"Pssh, yeah. Probably making out in the lake or something. Besides, they never noticed you were gone or that I was leaving."

Her heart sank. "Margaret didn't notice I was gone?"

"No, no. She just uh figured you could've been having.. diarrhea!" Rigby mashed the start button so it would hurry up.

"Oh, right..." The game began and Eileen gave a half-hearted attempt to win. She lost the first round.

"Hey, Eileen. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It wasn't you, Rigby. I'm starting to realize why she wanted to go on this trip. And now I wonder why she even brought me." Eileen stood up and started to walk upstairs.

"Wait!" Rigby ran in front of her and blocked the stairs. "You can't keep isolating yourself like that. It'll only make things worse. Being alone with your thoughts is a much greater pain than your heart will ever feel."

"It's the way I deal with things."

"It can't be healthy."

"Rigby, please-"

"No. I'm not letting you isolate yourself from me. You can talk to me. It's time I grow up, Eileen. I want to be a better person."

"Do you promise me this?" She slowly held up her pinkie.

Rigby wrapped his pinkie tightly around hers. "I promise."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Intentionally, this was supposed to be more of a Rigleen story. But... the way the first chapter went... and the summary... I dunno. I'll still keep the storyline with the whole Mordecai and that, but prepare for some Rigleen chapters. Hope you guys don't mind!**

 **Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are liking this story :)**


	4. Big Decision

**Author's Notes: Well, it's been a while since I've been around. Partly because of the holidays, partly because of school, and most of the part has been my laziness. I'm not having writer's block, I just haven't been in the mood to write lately. I'm sorry. I hope this chapter will suffice for now.**

* * *

The two were still playing video games when Mordecai and Margaret walked in. Rigby slammed his controller down. "Not fair! booN was glitching!" Rigby pointed at his shadow character lying dead on the screen.

Eileen shrugged and smiled. "Sure, sure."

Margaret yawned, walking over to the stairs. "Man, I'm tired. Think I'm gonna go take a nap."

Rigby mumbled something and Mordecai punched him. "Okay Margaret. See you later." Mordecai watched as she walked upstairs then glared at Rigby. "I heard what you said."

"Well if you would stop breaking up with chicks then I wouldn't make that joke! Besides, I didn't mean it."

"Whatever. Margaret's our friend and you should start being nicer to her." Mordecai started walking to the kitchen.

Rigby snorted, "Yeah your friend without benefits."

"You've made that joke already!" Mordecai called.

Rigby rolled his eyes and relaxed back into the couch. He heard Eileen yawn and looked over at her. "Are you getting bored? We can play something else if you want."

Eileen shook her head. "I'm just hungry. Do we have anymore snacks?"

"Uhhh... I'll go get some more!" Rigby scampered into the kitchen. "Hey, Mordecai. I'm sorry about what I said about Margaret..."

Mordecai sighed. "It's okay Rigby. I just... I don't know what to think of this trip thing. I don't want to hurt Margaret, and I have a bad feeling something's gonna happen. I still like her, but I cannot risk having my heart broken again. I think she wants to get back together with me. Things will just get weird for me again. Uuuhhhhhhh." Mordecai leaned against the fridge. "Maybe we should pack up and go home.."

"Dude, we haven't even been here a day and you're giving up? That's not the Mordecai I know and slack off with. What happened to you?"

"CJ happened. I thought she was _perfect_. We had so much in common, you know? And then at Muscle Man's wedding, I was going to say how I felt and I messed it up." Mordecai groaned and smacked his face with his palm. "I'm the biggest idiot I know, and I know you."

"No offense taken. Maybe you should call her, and say what you wanted to say at the wedding."

"That'll never work. I don't even think she'll pick up."

"Never hurts to try."

Mordecai laughed. "I've been heartbroken because I've tried."

"I'm sorry. I'm not exactly the best at relationship advice."

"I've noticed."

Rigby rummaged through the fridge and cursed under his breath. "What snacks would Eileen want?"

"Why didn't you ask her?"

"Shut up! You know I don't ask follow up questions!" Rigby mumbled again and got a bag of chips out. "I hope she doesn't mind these."

Just as Rigby hopped down, Eileen appeared in the doorway. "Oh, hey guys. I was just wondering what we're gonna have for lunch. It's after twelve."

"Hmm.." Mordecai stood in thought. "I think some sandwiches sound amazing right now."

"Yes! That sounds awesome!" The raccoon and blue jay high-fived. Eileen giggled and got the bread out from the pantry.

Rigby made a classic peanut butter and jelly sandwich, while Mordecai put ham and American cheese on his sandwich. Eileen had a turkey and spinach sandwich. Rigby was complaining about how the game system was broken since he had lost so many times.

"There's just gotta be something wrong." Rigby whined.

"Dude, quit being a baby and accept the fact Eileen kicks butt at that game." Mordecai chuckled and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Whatever." Rigby glared at the table as he finished he lunch. "So, what now?"

"I don't feel comfortable going any place without Margaret..." Eileen said worriedly.

"I can go get her up." Mordecai stood up and walked upstairs. When he reached Margaret's room, he knocked softly on the door. "Hey, it's me. You wanna get up? You've been sleeping for over an hour." He could hear her yawning.

"I'm up. Hey, Mordecai. You can come in."

Mordecai slowly opened the door and looked at Margaret. She was sitting up, stretching. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, I guess that game of tag wore me out."

"Yeah? I was pretty tired too. Rigby, Eileen, and I ate lunch."

"Without me?" Margaret pretending to pout. "Meanies."

"Hey, you were the one who had to take a nap."

"Oh, hush. Sleep is a wonderful thing."

"It is." Mordecai leaned against the doorway and looked at Margaret again. He'd been in love with her forever. Then, when she broke his heart, he was devastated. CJ came along and he felt happy again. But who made him happier? When Margaret and him finally got together, everything was great. When he was with CJ... Things weren't always great. But CJ seemed to like more of the things he did. Although, Margaret was always willing to do something new. He didn't know what to think. Try and make things better with CJ? She was pretty pissed at him, but maybe she's cooled off by now. Mordecai decided he was going to try and give CJ another try.

"So, where's my lunch?" Margaret stood up and walked towards the door.

Mordecai walked out of the room. "In the kitchen."

They walked downstairs and saw Eileen reading a book on the couch. "Hey, Eileen, where's Rigby?" Margaret looked around.

Eileen didn't even look up. "Bathroom."

Mordecai and Margaret walked into the kitchen and Margaret got out a snack. Mordecai sat down and started to text CJ.


End file.
